choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible: All Stars
America's Most Eligible: All Stars is the second book of the America's Most Eligible series. Alternatively known as either America's Most Eligible, Book 2 or America's Most Eligible, Season 11. It succeeds its first book, America's Most Eligible: Season 10, and is followed by America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition. Summary New season, new showrunner... And plenty of chances for drama! Find fame and win hearts in the next season of America's Most Eligible. Head back to Miami for America's Most Eligible: All Stars! Will you return be triumphant, or will old enemies drag you down? '' Chapters 'Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star' ''You're back in Miami for America's Most Eligible: All-Stars! Will your return be triumphant, or will old enemies drag you down? 'Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back ' Season 11 starts off with a twist when you meet the competition! Can you keep your cool as old contestants and new collide? 'Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle' When you head for the first double Date of the season, will drama knock you into the dust? 'Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife' A day at the beach promises to be all fun and games... But when tempers flare, your team spirit is put to the test. 'Chapter 5: Under The Sea' When you embark on an underseas adventure, will you fight against the current or go with the flow? 'Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark' Carson's latest twist might get you closer to the Grand Prize, but the next Challenge will put all your reflexes to the test... 'Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance' On this week's Date, you'll be attending a prom for charity! But will your worries keep you from dancing the night away? 'Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy' One of your rivals has an unexpected proposal... but are they trying to help your game, or throw you off track? 'Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal' With unexpected offers on the table, this week's Elimination Ceremony has higher stakes than ever. Who will come out on top? 'Chapter 10: Up In Smoke' With tensions rising between Carson and the producers, can you find a way to steer clear of the crossfire? 'Chapter 11: The Real World' During a sudden break in filming, you and your friends look for adventure to push your worries aside. 'Chapter 12: Playing with Fire' As AME takes on an icy new locale, tensions on-set threaten to boil over. Can you withstand the heat? 'Chapter 13: On Thin Ice' Someone on set has a shocking secret! Will behind-the-scenes drama upstage your romantic Date? 'Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors' The mansion's jam-packed with secrets. Whose will work to your advantage, and which will come back to bite? 'Chapter 15: Moment of Truth' In the live finale of AME All-Stars, you have one last chance to prove yourself. Are you ready to be put to the test? 'Chapter 16: That's a Wrap!' It's the second half of the live finale! How will you react to Season 11's most shocking twist yet? Gameplay Features Friendship Indicator The book follows the same relationship system as the Endless Summer series. Certain choices can make the contestants like, dislike, or stay neutral about you and can affect the story in the future. Over time, their behavior toward you will change. Your relationships with other characters are improved or damaged, contestants in America's Most Eligible have a friendship emoji right next to their name whenever they speak. The color and face on the emoji indicates the nature of that character's relationship to Your Character. The emoji range from an angry blue face for enemies to a laughing reddish face for best friends and a cherry-red heart for lovers. Build alliances, make enemies, and even find romance. Characters with friendship indicators are Your Character's opponents such as Handsome Stranger, Beautiful Contestant, Derek, Bianca, Slater, Eden, Heath, Vince, Ivy, Ronan, Yvette, and Kiana. Here are the different statuses that the emojis can indicate, all of which represent how they feel about you, from lowest to highest: *Enemy *Hate *Neutral *Like *Close *Ally *In Love Twists: *'Duos': In Chapter 3, it is revealed that the contestants for this season will compete in pairs until further notice. *'Elimination Freeze': Derek was given the power to cancel an elimination ceremony, he uses this power in Chapter 7 to save Ivy, Vince, Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant. *'One Final Partner Swap': With the power of the audience vote, you can save Derek or Beautiful Contestant from the bottom 4, but at the cost of Handsome Stranger replacing them. Game History Gallery Sneak Peeks AME 2 Chapter One Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek AMEASCh.2Sneakpeek.jpg|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek AMEAllStarsCh.4SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek AMEAllStarsChapter6SneakPeek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek AMEAS_Chapter_9_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek AME2_Ch12_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Chapter 12 Sneak Peek AME2 Ch14 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 14 Sneak Peek AME2 Ch15 Sneak Peek.jpg|Chapter 15 Sneak Peek AME2 Ch16 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 16 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AMEBook2Confirmation1.png|Part 1 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation2.png|Part 2 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation3.png|Part 3 of AME Book 2 Confirmation What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco, D&D 2 and AME 2 AMEBook2.png|Stay tuned for AME: All Stars AME2AllStarsSneakPeek1Bianca.png|Sneak Peak #1 ft. Bianca AME Book 2.png|Reveal on Instagram 01/01/2019 PBthankingtoeveryonewhovotedforAllStars.png|PB thanking everyone who voted AME_All_Stars_Derek_Sneak_Peek.png|Sneak Peak #2 ft. Derek SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Summary from the Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App Eden_Sneak_Peek.png|Sneak Peek #2 ft. new character Eden AME 2 Chapter One Reveal.jpg|Chapter One Reveal AME2andILBInfoasofearlyJanuary2019.png|ILB and AME: All Stars Jan 2019 Update AMEAllStarsComingSoonIG.png|AME: All Stars Coming January 16,2019 AME2ontheChoicesApp.png|AME:AS on the Choices App Miscellaneous WhotobringbackonAllStars.png|PB getting players to vote on who to bring back ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC AME2.png|Official Promo Cover for Book 2 (Book cover reveal) America's Most Eligible Book 2 Official v2.jpg|Official promo (square format) Howaudienceseesyou.png|How the Audience will see You Tutorial WildcardPartInfoPartI.png|Wildcard Info Part I WildcardinfoPartII.png|Wildcard Info Part II WildcardinfoPartIII.png|Wildcard Info Part III WildcardinfoPartIV.png|Wildcard Info Part IV Biancaisnothavingit.png|Bianca discussing her potential elimination on Season 10 BiancaisaLIconfirmationfromApp.png|Bianca's a LI confirmation from the App All_Stars_Title_Card.png|Intro with all thirteen contestants w/ Male MC. All Stars - Female MC.png|Intro with all thirteen contestants w/ Female MC AlonetimewithSeason10allies.png|AME AS: Part I IvyandVincearebackAME2Ch1Cliffhanger.png|AME AS: Part II AMEASInfoPartIII.png|AME AS: Part III AMEAllStarsinfoPartIV.png|AME AS: Part IV MC and Derek in Paris.jpg|MC & Derek in Paris Male MC and White Handsome Stranger in New York.jpg|MC & Handsome Stranger in New York AME Sand Castle in Ch.4.jpg|Elegant sand castle as seen in Ch.4 AME_Ch.4_Modern_Sand_Castle.jpg|Modern sand castle as seen in Ch.4 NewChaptersFeatOH&HSSCA2.jpg|As seen on the Feb. 12, 2019 Update of the App Slater In Love.jpg|Reaching in love status with Slater in Ch. 9 If MC wins two AME Seasons in a Row.jpg|MC winning AME Season 10 & All Stars AME_BK_3_confirmation.png|''AME'' Book 3 Confirmation America's Most Eligible Soundtrack Cover.png|Soundtrack Cover AME BTS Playlist Cover.jpg|BTS Playlist Cover Promotional Videos Choices - America's Most Eligible All Stars Teaser Soundtracks Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices America's Most Eligible - In It to Win It America's Most Eligible - Survival of the Hottest America's Most Eligible - Game of Love America's Most Eligible - Cloud 9 America's Most Eligible - Party Animal America's Most Eligible - Glittered Groove Spoilers * On November 7, 2018, in response to a player, PB confirmed that this book, along with Desire & Decorum, Book 2, was in the works. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060252658785693696 * On November 8, 2018, Pixelberry urged players to send them their picks through their official Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook accounts for who should return to play in the All-Stars Season and even hinted at us possibly being able to pick who we get to "love" in this season. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp7iBApn5EP/ https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060608252004585472 ** They also revealed on November 9, 2018 that the poll was going to close on Tuesday, November 13, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1061111685761556480 * On November 26, 2018, PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 * On November 30, 2018, PB confirmed that the book would premiere sometime in Winter 2019. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 6, 2018, the book was promoted in PB's at the time latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update * On December 28, 2018, PB released the first sneak peek for the All-Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078749579435073536 ** In addition, they also confirmed that Bianca was one of the contestants that will return.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078758068383408128 https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1078751249091067905 * On January 1, 2019, PB confirmed that Book 2 would come out on Wednesday, January 16, 2019. ** They also unveiled the book cover on the same day, which revealed that also back for the All Stars season are: Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant who appear on the cover with a version of Your Character and Jen Espinoza.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ ** In addition, it is the first Choices book to be referred to by different names, seen as how on the Book cover, it's labeled Book 2, but on the app, it's AME 2 and it has also been referred to as AME: All Stars at the end of Book 1 and by the writers as well. * On January 3, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek where they confirmed that the player will once again get to pick if they want to play as a villain, a sweetheart, or a flirt in Book 2. ** In addition, they also confirmed that Derek would also be one of the contestants from Season 10 that is participating in the All Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1080941108513763329 * On January 8, 2019, a summary for the Book was released on the Choices App as part of the then-new update alongside Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. * On January 9, 2019, a third sneak peek was released, this time featuring a new character named Eden who competed in Season 7 of America's Most Eligible and previously held the title of the Heiress. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083121669974110210 ** The description for Chapter One was released on the same day. * As of January 12, 2019, the book appears on the Choices App. * On January 15, 2019, a sneak peek for Chapter 1 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1085298237060214784 * On the same day, a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released ahead of the Wednesday premiere. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 ** The writers for this book are: Cat, Kelsie, Bre'Anna, Olivia and Elizabeth ** New Characters were to be introduced... including the devious antagonists you'll be competing against! *** Since this is the All-Star season, you'll be meeting people from very different seasons and different walks of life. This includes one of the veteran contestants being labeled as a ... truly unique experience according to Olivia, one of the writers for this book. *** Some of the new Characters teased in the blogpost are: Kiana who is described by Cat as, cute, fun, and super down-to-earth! Then there's Ronan, who Kelsie says that the Most Interesting Man in the World has nothing on him. Lastly there's Eden who Bre'Anna describes as the cool, older sister type who'll make your parents proud, but still let you borrow stuff from her closet. ** The stakes were also raised and the players can expect bigger rewards. *** The writers tried to keep everything players loved from Book 1 but improved on things that didn't work for the All Stars season. ** In addition to the villain, the flirt and the sweetheart persona introduced for the confessionals in Book 1, a brand-new Confessional persona was to debut in this book. *** Players will also have the opportunity to play into your Confessional persona more often, both on and off-camera. ** There was to be some new art that will take our breath away. ** Book 2 also dived into who the characters are when they're affected by factors outside of the show. *** For example, players can expect to see uber-tough Mack get in touch with her sensitive side, buttoned-up Adam lose his cool, and you'll even get some backstory on a certain producer extraordinaire. * On Wednesday, January 16, 2019, it was hinted at Bianca being officially a love interest for some players when she reached the "in love" status. https://66.media.tumblr.com/ec0140c2d98abe99b09711c14137df2a/tumblr_plfykwKHVS1wxh0ewo1_500.png * On Thursday, January 17, 2019, Bianca used her Twitter account to discuss how some players voted her off, and others kept her around for as long as they could.https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1086014952878440448 * On January 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for the second chapter where they revealed Yvette, another contestant that is participating on this All Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087821249022025729 * On February 4, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for the fourth chapter of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1092529902161584128 * On February 19, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1097949269581950978 * On March 11, 2019, sneak peek for Chapter 9 was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1105213482050322432 * On April 1, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 12.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1112839772681068545 * On April 15, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 14.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1117921457533702144 * On April 22, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 15.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1120433635486777344 * On April 29, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 16 and confirmed it would be this book's finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1122971605146034176?s=19 * On September 4, 2019, PB released the official soundtrack for this series.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1169413910379651072 * On September 13, 2019 PB shared a behind-the-scene playlist of America's Most Eligible.https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Bc8V3tmGjMVqRwjEyQFuS?si=F4o9p6-5SPabJ86DN170Sw Trivia * A sequel was confirmed at the end of the 20th chapter of America's Most Eligible Season 10. * Through a premium scene in Chapter 2, it is revealed that you went on a trip with your LI to Paris, France, if you won Season 10 or to New York City, New York, USA, if Ivy won Season 10. * In contrast to the bottom two of Season 10, All-Stars had a bottom four, meaning that two contestants will be sent to the Jury House each week instead of one. * In Chapter 7, if you choose to dance with Slater and ask him to do a lift, Your Character will make a reference to Dirty Dancing. * As of Chapter 9 in All-Stars, Your Character is able to reach in love status with Slater. * In Chapter 9, if you and Handsome Stranger pose as spies, he will make a reference to fictional spy James Bond by saying "I'm Eligible. Most Eligible". * Chapter 14 shares the same chapter title with The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Chapter 4, "Behind Closed Doors". * Chapter 15 shares the same title as Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 18: "Moment of Truth". * Chapter 16 shares the same title with Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! Click here for the walkthrough of this book: America's Most Eligible: All Stars Choices. References Category:Stories Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead